1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a drive bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in a computer enclosure. Then data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD), and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are accommodated in the drive bracket.
Users and manufacturers desire the data storage devices to be installed in the drive bracket quickly and easily. The data storage devices are typically secured to the drive bracket with a number of screws. However, it is cumbersome and time-consuming. Extra components such as screws increase costs. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operating space for attaching the screws is required.
Nowadays, the data storage devices are installed in the drive bracket of the computer enclosure by sliding. Such means is convenient to install or uninstall the data storage devices. However, the engagement between the data storage devices and the drive bracket is not secure enough. If the computer enclosure suffers an impact, it is possible for the drive bracket to deform and allow the data storage devices to disengage from the drive bracket.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a simple structure for preventing drive brackets from deforming when the computer enclosure suffers an impact.